Careless
by vickydreadful
Summary: Angst, Smut(não muito) Billy é queer e apesar de Steve saber que pode usar isso contra ele, Steve não está muito interessado.


**ATENÇÃO: FANFIC CRIADA SEM FINS LUCRATIVOS - PLÁGIO É CRIME - CENAS DE SEXO HOMOSSEXUAL - INFORMAÇÕES MÍNIMAS ALTERADAS PARA MELHOR DESENVOLVIMENTO DA HISTÓRIA - STRANGER THINGS AKA BAGULHOS BIZARROS PERTENCE A NETFLIX, DUFFER BROTHERS E SEUS ASSOCIADOS - EVENTUALMENTE TERÁ** UMA LONGSHOT.

-Careless

Capítulo 1

"Ache onde o amor se esconde

Dê, compartilhe, o perca.

Antes mortos, do que não florescidos"

Allen Ginsberg

"Ele é uma bicha." As palavras saíram pela boca de Max como balas de uma arma. "É o que o pai dele diz pelo menos."

Steve afundou o sapato ainda mais na terra, tentando interpretar o porquê de Max ter falado aquilo daquele jeito. Ele não entendia muito bem do assunto e como tudo na sua vida que Steve não entendia, ele rejeitava. Max ainda estava olhando, esperando que Steve falasse alguma coisa.

"E o que eu tenho com isso?" Ele perguntou finalmente olhando pra menina. Max ainda tinha um corte profundo na tempora, cortesia de um filhote de demogorgon. Estava sarando bem, assim como as manchas escuras e roxas no rosto de Steve.

"Tem que ele vai vir atrás de ti, Steve." Ela respondeu casualmente, finalmente abaixando o skate remendado e subindo na prancha. "E tu vai usar isso contra ele." Não era uma pergunta. O skate de Max, remendado ao meio com uma fita que já estava caindo aos pedaços. O skate quebrado era um presente de Billy. Assim como o dente rachado e a costela trincada de Steve.

Billy era bom em quebrar coisas, em deixá-las em pedaços, ele era bom em rachar e destroçar. Segundo Max, Billy era bom em tudo que envolvia a destruição. Mas ele era bicha. E Max havia dito isso para Steve como se fosse uma espécie de doença. Steve sabia o que ser bicha significava, ele só não entendia porque ele usaria isso contra uma pessoa. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele se preocupava com o comportamento de Max ele se sentiu de certa forma aliviado. Ele tinha algo contra Billy.

xx

A primeira vez que Steve percebeu o que Max quis dizer sobre Billy vir atrás dele, foi na primeira aula que eles tiveram juntos após a pausa de Natal. Billy estava mais grosseiro que de costume, seus movimentos estavam mais brutos e quando Steve pegou a bola e se jogou pela quadra em direção a cesta, ele sentiu exatamente quandos os pés de Billy ultrapassaram os seus e ele caiu no chão de costas. Steve respirou fundo, fechando os olhos com força enquanto o técnico apitava mais uma falta. Ele não queria ceder, não queria deixar que Billy o jogasse de um precipício que não teria mais volta. Ele havia acertado bons socos em Billy na casa de Will, mas aquela era uma situação diferente, ele não era como Billy, ele não iria ceder.

Quando ele abriu os olhos Billy já estava do outro lado da quadra braços cruzados rindo de algo com Jake Moss. Seus olhares se cruzaram e Steve sentiu a cicatriz em seu lábio inferior arder. Billy desviou o olhar e Steve se levantou, batendo a sujeira do calção.

xx

A segunda vez não foi pior que a primeira. Mas foi de certa forma mais intensa. Dustin havia implorado para que Steve acompanhasse ele até o jantar na casa dos Byers, Steve não queria ir. Nancy estaria lá, Jonathan estaria lá.

Nancy e Jonathan estariam lá.

Como um casal.

Steve tentou explicar isso para Dustin, mas mesmo assim naquela tarde ele se viu parado na frente de casa, uma torta em sua mão esquerda a outra batendo na porta. Will atendeu, o menino estava mais pálido que um fantasma, mas pela primeira vez Steve viu que ele estava realmente bem. Ele tentou ignorar o casal sentado no sofá na sala de estar, mas seus olhares se cruzaram e a educação que sua mãe lhe tinha dado falou mais forte.

"Nance, Jonathan" Ele quis engolir o apelido assim que ele saiu de sua boca, mas achou satisfatório quando Nancy engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos. Jonathan pareceu não perceber e continuou olhando para a televisão.

O ronco do motor foi o que chamou atenção de todos. Como uma sirene alertando os alunos de incêndio, todas as cabeças se viraram para a janela iluminada da casa, a porta por onde Steve havia entrado continuava aberta e por ela se podia ver o camaro azul se aproximando ainda mais pela estrada apertada. O refrão de Rock You Like a Hurricane estava alto e não deixava que ninguém escutasse o que Max estava gritando quando ela saiu pela porta do passageiro, batendo a porta com força. Para a infelicidade de Steve, os faróis se desligaram e a porta do motorista abriu. Steve percebeu então que ele estava prendendo a respiração, se sentiu menos mal ao perceber que ele não era o único.

A primeira coisa que Steve percebeu era que Billy estava usando praticamente a mesma roupa de quando ele havia estado naquela casa pela última vez, Billy jogou o cigarro no chão, olhos azuis finalmente percebendo que todos estavam o observando e Steve poderia jurar que Billy corou.

Ele atravessou a varanda rapidamente, se encostando no batente da porta, Steve pensou que Billy estava fazendo de propósito, deixando que seus braços se cruzassem sobre o peito descoberto, Billy sabia o quão ele era atraente e não deixava que ninguém esquecesse disso e quando ele viu Joyce respirar mais fundo ao seu lado, ele percebeu que Billy realmente estava fazendo aquilo de propósito.

"Senhora Byers?" Ele disse, a voz rouca cortando o silêncio desconfortável da casa. "Podemos conversar um pouco aqui a fora?"

Joyce acenou, colocando a torta que Steve havia entregado no balcão da cozinha e seguindo Billy para a varanda da casa. Max entrou devagar, olhando para trás, com medo do que Billy poderia falar. Joyce voltou para a cozinha corada e Steve achou aquilo tudo ultrajante.

Ele não se perguntou o porquê de achar tudo ultrajante. Ele não se perguntou o porquê de não ter gostado da reação de Joyce, apenas deixou que aquela pequena raiva aflorasse.

Billy não iria embora, pelo o que ele ouviu de Joyce enquanto Steve ajudava Will a colocar a mesa. Ele iria ficar nos fundos da casa fazendo deus sabe-se lá o que, mas não iria embora, segundo Joyce o menino não fazia questão de entrar ou de participar da comemoração, mas os pais de Max haviam insistido para que Billy ficasse por perto.

Steve não poderia dizer que não estava triste por Billy se isolar, mas também não poderia dizer que não estava feliz.

O jantar era uma comemoração a melhora de Will, segundo Dustin o menino havia feito questão de convidar Steve, mas um dos requisitos era que Steve trouxesse o taco de baseball, Joyce não havia gostado da história, mas Steve deixou o taco no porta malas do carro mesmo assim.

Tudo estava correndo bem, Steve havia colado em Dustin e Mike, tentando novamente ignorar Nancy, mas em algum momento entre Lucas tentando explicar DD para Max e Will mostrando algo em um livro para Eleven, Steve se viu encarando o sorriso que Nancy lançava para Jonathan. Ela nunca havia sorrido daquele jeito para Steve, nem mesmo quando ele disse que a amava. Era um sorriso puro, sem dúvidas ou culpa, um sorriso sincero de um amor que, infelizmente, Steve sabia que era real. Ele sabia o suficiente sobre o amor para entender que Nancy estava feliz. E era apenas isso que Steve queria para Nancy, felicidade, mesmo que fosse longe dele.

Havia dias que Steve mentiria para si mesmo. Dias em que ele se olharia no espelho e diria que era apenas pelo sexo. Que ele poderia conseguir aquilo em qualquer lugar e com qualquer menina na escola. Mas também havia dias que Steve não conseguia mentir.

"Steve?" Joyce perguntou colocando a mão no ombro do garoto.

"Sim, Sra.Byers."

Joyce estava com um prato feito de comida na mão, a massa lisa e amarela do purê soltando fumaça.

"Ele disse que não queria jantar, mas não sou de deixar ninguém passando fome."

Steve franziu o cenho para a mulher a sua frente. Joyce estava com manchas escuras ao redor dos olhos, e os olhos com aquele ar vermelho de quem andou chorando muito, Steve não conseguia começar a explicar o respeito que sentia por aquela mulher. Ele se virou na cadeira e perguntou o que ela queria dizer, todos já haviam comido, afinal.

Billy. Ela disse entregando o prato para Steve. Billy ela repetiu levantando a sobrancelha quando Steve não se mexeu do lugar. Ele sentiu Lucas se arrumar na cadeira ao lado dele, Lucas havia agradecido zilhões de vezes a forma como Steve o havia defendido e mesmo sabendo que Billy não faria mal a ele, Lucas continuava com medo. Quem não estaria. Eles não haviam contado para Joyce ou pro xerife o que tinha acontecido, por algum motivo Max havia implorado para que Steve não desse queixa, dizendo que Billy não iria mais incomodar nenhum deles. Steve deixou a menina tranquila, dizendo que tudo bem, ele não iria gastar o tempo dele colocando Billy na prisão.

Mas quando Steve se viu parado na frente das porta dos fundos, a tela verde sendo a única coisa que o separava da figura escura de Billy deitado na rede amarela, Steve desejou que ele tivesse colocado Billy na cadeia, ou pelo menos pedido para Hoper deixar o menino dois meses lá. O coração de Billy batia rápido na boca do seu estômago e ele não conseguia entender o sentimento que se instalou lá. Ele usou a mão que não estava ocupada com o prato e arrumou o cabelo no mesmo momento que uma das pernas de Billy escorregou da rede e encostou com força no chão de madeira dando impulso e começando a balançar a rede lentamente. Havia algo mundano na forma como Steve percebia aquela cena, era a primeira vez que ele via Billy de uma forma tão relaxada. Talvez Billy relaxasse em uma rede como qualquer ser humano e se Billy tinha esse lado, Steve conseguiria manter uma conversa civilizada com ele.

Steve abriu a porta com força, fazendo bastante barulho, como se estivesse chegando perto de um animal selvagem e quisesse deixar sua presença clara antes que o animal se assustasse e atacasse por medo. A bota de Billy também parou com força, e ele se sentou na rede, Steve notou que nas costas da jaqueta de Billy tinha algo escrito, i can't get no satisfaction. Steve reconhecia a letra da música, ele não era um grande fã de Rolling Stones, mas não dava para escapar da música atemporal. Steve corou um pouco ao imaginar em que sentindo Billy não conseguia satisfação, mas logo deixou que esses pensamentos escapassem para debaixo do carpete.

"Joyce te mandou um prato." Ele simplesmente disse, observando a parte de trás do mullet de Billy. O menino se virou na rede, o mesmo olhar que ele via na quadra de basquete parecendo atravessar o corpo de Steve. Steve estava hiperventilando e ele sentiu ridículo por isso, Billy não faria nada contra ele, Steve sabia que Billy era-

"Obrigada, Harrington." Billy disse esticando a mão aberta para Steve. Billy usava um anel no dedo mindinho, uma simples tira prateada, as juntas dos dedos como sempre vermelhas e cheias de arranhões, Steve percebeu que algumas contusões eram muito mais recentes. Havia algo na forma como Billy disse Harrington que fez Steve travar no pequeno tapete na porta, ele se sentiu caçado e seus instintos gritavam para que ele fosse embora logo, mas ele sabia que mesmo dentro da casa ele estaria ciente da presença de Billy tão perto. "Joyce me mandou um prato pra olhar?"

"O que?" Steve disse finalmente percebendo que Billy havia se levantado e estava esperando que Steve o entregasse o prato, que estava muito quente por sinal, ele esticou o prato para o menino que se sentou na rede novamente, uma garfada de purê já sendo mastigada. "Tu gostas de Stones ou só da música?" Ele perguntou de repente, surpreso com a vontade de jogar conversa fora com Billy. Ele não sabia se queria realmente estar ali ou se a vontade de se ver afastado de Nancy era mais forte que o medo que ele sentia de estar sozinho praticamente no escuro com Billy.

Billy não respondeu, mas olhou para Steve, encarando o menino enquanto mastigava e engolia um pedaço de carne.

"Os dois."

"Nunca parei pra prestar atenção na música."

Novamente Billy não respondeu, mas continuava olhando para Steve, mastigando mais um pedaço de carne. Steve se viu engolindo em seco e trocou o peso de uma perna para a outra, se sentindo imensamente desconfortável, mas não saindo do lugar.

"Conheces Scorpions?"

Billy parou de mastigar e levantou as sobrancelhas para Steve. Pergunta idiota ele sabia, mas por algum motivo ele queria que Billy falasse alguma coisa nem que fosse para xingar Steve pela falta de criatividade em manter uma conversa. Mas ao invés de falar qualquer coisa, Billy apenas desviou os olhos de Steve para a cadeira em frente a rede e de volta para Steve. Era um convite.

Steve sentou e ficou ainda mais nervoso ao descobrir que as pernas de Billy eram longas o suficiente para que os joelhos dos meninos quase se tocassem, Billy continuou comendo em silêncio, dessa vez olhando para a própria comida, como um animal com medo de alguém roubar sua presa.

"Fui num show deles na Califórnia." Finalmente ele respondeu colocando o prato já vazio no chão ao lado dos pés de Steve e se inclinando para trás. A camisa vermelha levantou na barra da calça e Steve desviou o olhar, procurando algo no piso e achando uma mancha escura muito mais interessante. Ele sentia o olhar de Billy, mas não queria fazer nada sobre isso. Como sempre o olhar de Billy era intenso demais, profundo demais, como se ele estivesse buscando algo dentro de sua alma e falhando miseravelmente.

"Nunca fui num show."

"Você mora em Indiana, Harrington." Billy disse como se fosse a explicação mais séria do mundo. "Fico surpreso que tu conheças Scorpions."

Steve riu, óbvio que riu, como não poderia? Billy tinha razão afinal, Hawkins era tão fim de mundo que criaturas de outro mundo apareciam por aqui e nem os cidadãos da cidade percebiam.

"Eu só conheço essa música. Passa direto no rádio."

"Imagino que sim."

"Prefiro ZZTop."

"Como diabos tu conhece ZZTop?" Steve riu novamente, voltando o olhar para Billy e a faixa de pele que aparecia entre o cinto de couro e a camisa vermelha de veludo. Billy estava sorrindo e Steve se viu percebendo que um dos caninos de Billy era rachado. Mas que merda Steve estava pensando em reparar nos dentes de Billy.

"Eu não sou um completo ignorante, Hargrove." O sorriso de Billy vacilou um pouco.

"Completo." Billy repetiu e riu alto quando Steve revirou os olhos. A risada de Billy atingiu Steve como um canhão e ele começou a balançar as pernas de nervosismo. Existia algo em Billy que levava Steve para um limite que ele não queria ultrapassar, Steve constantemente sentia que algo iria acontecer, que algo estava para explodir dentro do peito era um sentimento que crescia desde o dia em que ele se deparou com Billy no chuveiro, algo na forma como Billy não era um completo idiota quando não estava na presença de seus amigos. Steve sabia que não era um sentimento ruim, mas também não era algo bom.

Algo quebrou dentro da casa e Steve se levantou em um salto, logo risadas tomaram conta da casa e Steve relaxou, sentando novamente, Steve vivia em pânico sempre esperando que aqueles cachorros infernais voltassem e ele precisasse lutar novamente. Billy não havia desviado os olhos dele ainda.

"Para de olhar pra mim desse jeito." Steve disse juntando os joelhos ao peito.

"Como?"

"Só pare-"

"Billy?" Max chamou da porta que Steve havia deixado aberta. "A mãe ta na linha, ta perguntando que horas a gente vai."

Billy se sentou novamente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

"Você já terminou?"

Billy não gritou, não xingou a menina ou disse algo grosseiro sobre ela, não reclamou de ter algo melhor para fazer, apenas perguntou se ela já havia terminado, como se não fizesse diferença para ele se ela quisesse ir embora naquele momento ou se quisesse ficar mais um pouco.

"Uma hora?" Ela perguntou esperançosamente.

"Uma hora, Max." Billy disse e a menina se virou correndo, voltando para dentro.

"Então tu não é um monstro? Ou ela continua te ameaçando?" Steve perguntou, mas assim que o olhar de Billy escureceu ele desejou não ter falado nada. "Na verdade-"

"Acho que ta na hora de tu voltar pra dentro, Harrington." Billy disse sem olhar para Steve.

Steve sabia que naquele momento ele havia quebrado qualquer coisa que ele tivesse construído naquela varando, não que ele estivesse interessado em construir alguma coisa com Billy, mas mesmo assim ele tinha esse sentimento, como se uma parede que tivesse sido derrubada, tivesse se erguido novamente.

"Eu volto se eu quiser."

"Não me faz arrebentar tua cara de novo." Billy se deitou novamente na rede.

Era isso. Steve sentiu a última corda que o segurava em uma parte sã se romper, era uma corda que Nancy havia colocado ali, uma corda que tornava Steve um cara melhor, uma corda que Steve se orgulhava muito de usar. Mas Billy fez questão e romper essa corda e sinceramente, Steve não fazia tanta questão de esconder o velho Steve de Billy.

"Você não vai tocar em mim." Steve disse, sentindo aquele ódio característico circular em sua pele. O mesmo ódio que tomou conta de seu corpo quando ele quebrou a câmera de Jonathan no estacionamento. Ele se desencostou da cadeira e se inclinou para frente, olhando para Billy que cerrou os olhos para Steve.

"Ah, é? E tu e mais quem vai me impedir?" Billy disse se inclinando novamente em direção a Steve, os dois estavam tão perto que Steve podia sentir a colônia forte de Billy, seu coração batia rápido no peito, ele sabia o que viria em seguida e sabia que se arrependeria profundamente do que estava para acontecer. "Aquele cara que roubou tua namorada, Harrington?"

O ar pareceu ficar mais espesso e para o ódio maior de Steve, Billy não parecia nem um pouco nervoso. O sorriso zombeteiro estava lá e as mãos de Steve coçaram para arrancá-lo dos lábios de Billy. Ele se preparou e respirou fundo, deixando que as palavras atravessassem seus pulmões.

"Eu sei que tu é uma bicha, Hargrove. Tu encosta um dedo em mim ou em qualquer um dos meus amigos e eu vou fazer questão que Hawkins inteira saiba disso." Steve disse e se preparou para o soco.

Que não veio.

Foi o olhar no rosto de Billy que fez Steve querer se socar com força e de preferência desaparecer.

Billy parecia decepcionado.

Não com raiva ou possesso pelo o que Steve havia dito, mas decepcionado. Como se ele acreditasse que por algum motivo Steve estivesse acima daquilo. E para a completa indignação de Steve, ele no fundo sabia que ele estava acima de tudo aquilo.

Steve não entendia e não sabia o que ser uma "bicha" realmente significava, mas sabia que era uma denominação ruim, que era um xingamento pesado e sem volta. Sabia que ele não deveria chamar as pessoas disso e que mesmo que elas fossem realmente, não era da conta de ninguém, Steve sabia disso. Steve via televisão, ele lia o jornal, havia ficado sabendo da March Pride Parade e que as pessoas estavam batalhando muito para não serem resumidas a um simples xingamento.

O silêncio de Billy havia doído menos que um soco.

O silêncio de Billy era pior do que um soco.

Billy não havia se mexido um centímetro, ainda encarava Steve com a mesma força e intensidade.

Uma gota de suor escorreu nas costas da camisa de Steve e ele sentiu que de repente o ar estava muito quente. Os joelhos dos dois estavam alinhados, as calças rasgadas de Billy contrastando com o tecido azul e liso de Steve.

Foi então Steve percebeu algo que o incomodou severamente quando Billy se levantou sem falar nada e atravessando a escuridão do pátio, sumindo pela lateral da casa sem nem olhar para trás.

Billy não havia negado.

Steve voltou para a festa com aquilo na cabeça. Max ainda estava na cozinha, Billy não havia ido embora, apenas havia se afastado de Steve, o que fez o estômago do menino apertar ainda mais. Nancy e Jonathan estavam encolhidos no sofá, mas Steve não poderia se importar menos. Joyce havia terminado de lavar a louça e conversava animadamente com El e Mike. A torta de Steve havia sido servida e os pratos raspados se encontravam em cantos de mesas e prateleiras. Ele ainda se sentia sufocado, e parecia que ele colocaria o jantar inteiro para fora em qualquer momento. Ele precisava sair daquela casa o mais rápido possível. Se despediu rapidamente, agradecendo Joyce e dando um beijo no rosto da mulher, não se preocupou com Nancy e Steve, apenas acenou para as crianças e saiu pela porta da frente. Billy estava no carro fumando. Steve parou por alguns segundos na soleira da porta, agarrando a jaqueta fortemente contra o corpo. A fumaça que saia dentre os dedos de Billy eram como um sinal de que Steve havia atravessado um limite que não teria mais volta. Ele não conseguia ver o rosto de Billy, mas sabia que aqueles malditos olhos azuis estariam nele.

Grunhindo para si mesmo, Steve pegou agressivamente as chaves do bolso de trás da calça e entrou em seu carro, que infelizmente estava estacionado ao lado do camaro. Steve grunhiu novamente ao reconhecer a letra da música que saia abafada do carro de Billy.

 _Should've known better than to cheat a friend_

 _And waste the chance that I've been given_

 _So I'm never gonna dance again_

 _The way I danced with you._

xx

 _"Oh, olá Billy, que bom que você conseguiu vir."_

 _"Faz um tempinho."_

 _"Praticamente um ano, seu pai te trouxe?"_

 _"Não, vim de carro."_

 _"Ele sabe disso, Billy?"_

 _"Eventualmente."_

 _"Eventualmente o que?"_

 _"Eventualmente ele vai saber."_

 _"Porque você voltou, Billy?"_

 _"Maxine me obrigou."_

 _"Ela veio com você?"_

 _"Não, eu a deixei no fliperama."_

 _"Gostaria de falar sobre porque a Max te obrigou a vir."_

 _"Meu pai não quer que eu venha aqui."_

 _"Você sabe porquê?_

 _"Porque é mais fácil."_

 _"O que é mais fácil, Billy?"_

 _"Me espancar quando ele tem um motivo."_

xx

Por mais que os esforços de Steve tenham sido grandes, ele não conseguia tirar nem Nancy nem Jonathan da cabeça, sua sorte era que o ano letivo já estava acabando e de um jeito ou de outro os dois iriam acabar saindo de Hawkins, enquanto Steve ficaria com as lembranças, ele não sabia se Jonathan deixaria Will, mas sabia que Nancy iria embora.

As coisas com Billy também não tinham melhorado, na realidade elas tinham piorado em um nível que Steve não conseguia mais aguentar. Billy não aparecia para os treinos de basquete e só aparecia quando o técnico ia atrás dele em qualquer buraco que ele tivesse se metido. Billy não jogava mais com Steve, se recusava, dizia algumas palavras no ouvido do técnico e era colocado no banco, para o próximo time. Steve até pensou que Billy o estivesse punindo ou algo do tipo, mas se ele conhecesse Billy, o menino iria resolver o problema de outra forma e essa forma incluia Steve em uma sarjeta.

A não ser que Billy estivesse levando a ameaça a sério.

Steve não conseguiu conter a vergonha que se instalou no seu peito quando os seus olhares se encontraram e Billy desviou rapidamente, como se Steve fosse um desconhecido em uma multidão.

Quando Steve chegou no próprio carro depois do treino ele percebeu que o camaro ainda estava estacionado, mas o dono não estava a vista, Max estava apoiada no capô, os pés jogando o skate para frente e para trás, era a primeira vez que ele via Max esperando Billy e não o contrário. A menina parecia irritada e descascava a lataria. Steve entrou no carro e olhou pelo o espelho retrovisor para Max, o estacionamento estava praticamente vazio, então ele decidiu esperar que Billy aparecesse ese não aparecesse, ele ofereceria uma carona para Max. Não que Steve quisesse saber onde Billy morava. Não.

A porta do ginásio abriu e Billy saiu por ela, o cabelo sempre perfeito estava molhado e grudado no pescoço, o coração de Steve bateu forte no peito e ele abaixou os olhos para as próprias mãos. Olhou novamente para o espelho, Billy andava com passos largos até o carro seu rosto parecia um pouco nervoso e então para a surpresa de Steve, ele olhou para Max levantou um papel na frente do rosto e sorriu. Ele não conseguia ler o que estava escrito no papel, mas Max conseguiu e pulou do capô, arrancando o papel das mãos de Billy rapidamente. Billy apenas ficou parado, mãos apoiadas nas costas olhando para Max. Ela leu por alguns segundos e depois empurrou o papel nas mãos de Billy, eles se encararam por algum momento e então Max sorriu também. Steve olhava para a cena com um calor no peito que ele nunca havia sentido antes. Observou os dois entrarem no carro e o som estridente de I Wanna Rock começou a tocar, Max cantava junto e batia na janela do carro no ritmo. Billy também gritava com a música.

Era a primeira vez que Steve via os dois daquele jeito, brincando, cantando no mesmo ritmo e não querendo arrancar os olhos um do outro. Max parecia completamente diferente da menina que havia ameaçado Billy com um taco de baseball e Billy parecia completamente diferente do menino que havia espancado Steve no chão da casa dos Byers.

Steve havia pensado sobre aquele episódio mais do que gostava de admitir. A reação de Billy havia sido fora do comum, ele parecia não enxergar nada à sua frente, somente um desejo de bater e infelizmente Steve não podia culpar Billy. Steve havia levado a pior pois Billy era mais forte, era mais habilidoso, mas Steve sabia que se fosse Billy no chão e fosse Steve o agressor, as coisas não teriam sido muito diferentes.

Uma das coisas que Steve não havia parado pra pensar muito era sobre Billy ser bicha, queer, como ele havia escutado de Marla Jinks em um intervalo. Para ele não fazia muita diferença Billy ser queer ou não, o problema entre os dois não tinha nada a ver com isso, claro que agora tinha, depois da merda que Steve havia cometido duas semanas atrás na casa dos Byers.

Steve deu partida no carro com aquilo na cabeça, dedos firmes no volante, no rádio começava a tocar baixinho o início de You Make Love Fun e ele deixou que a estrada o levasse para casa.

xx

Max havia mentido. Não havia outra explicação. Max tinha que ter mentido. Max havia mentido para enrolar a cabeça de Steve.

"Aquele é o Hargrove?" Yankes perguntou cutucando Steve na costela.

Não tinha como não ser Billy. O mullet loiro, a jaqueta jeans rasgada, o brinco. Não tinha como não ser Billy, mas mesmo assim, Steve desejou que não fosse.

"Vadio." Marla disse jogando o cigarro no chão. Marla era uma das meninas que saíram com Billy e voltaram xingando o menino. Steve nunca havia se preocupado em perguntar porque. "Ele não te fez gozar, Marla?" Yankes perguntou rindo quando Marla jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um barulho anasalado.

"Billy Hargrove faz coisas com a língua que você não sonharia em fazer, Yankes."

Steve escondeu o rubor atrás da garrafa de cerveja e esperava que a falta de luz do lago escondesse ainda mais a vermelhidão quando a menina com a qual Billy estava emaranhado no capô do camaro agarrou a parte de trás da jaqueta de Billy com força.

"O único problema é que ele só faz uma vez."

Os três se viraram para o casal e Steve se viu descendo os olhos das unhas vermelhas da menina para a barra da calça de Billy, a pele bronzeada e macia que aparecia, o cinto preto e grosso, a calça apertada e enfim, as nádegas redondas. O olhar de Steve havia parado ali, não se importando com o resto da vestimenta, a cada gole que ele dava na cerveja era pra disfarçar o suor que escorria em sua testa. Steve nunca havia notado outros garotos daquele jeito e quando as pernas da menina se cruzaram na cintura de Billy, Steve se viu perguntando se o efeito seria o mesmo para um homem.

"Apreciando a vista, Steve?" Yankes cutucou Steve novamente na costela e Steve o empurrou de leve, desviando os olhos do magnífico traseiro de Billy Hargrove. Somente então para notar que um casal vinha de mãos dadas pela trilha.

"Ah, merda." Marla disse roubando as palavras da boca de Steve. Steve apenas se encostou ainda mais no carro e pegou outra cerveja do cooler. Ele não poderia ficar para sempre odiando Nancy e Jonathan, os dois não tinham culpa de nada. Os dois não tinham culpa pela forma estranha e depressiva que Steve pensava.

"Jonathan é tão estranho, sempre rodeado daquelas aberraçõ-"

"Não fale deles desse jeito." Steve disse as primeiras palavras da noite e olhou para Marla ameaçadoramente. Ele sabia que um ano atrás ele estaria falando a mesma coisa, mas havia algo na forma como aquelas crianças adotavam qualquer vira-lata que Steve não queria largar. Ele havia sim, se tornado um babá para os cinco, mas ele não se importava tanto.

"Não precisa ficar tão irritado só porque a Nancy chegou, Steve." Yankes disse e arrastou Marla para perto da fogueira. "Tem uma caralhada de meninas querendo um pedaço de ti."

Steve olhou em volta, realmente. Muitas meninas olhavam para ele, umas até sorriam, mas Steve não queria nenhuma delas. Steve queria algo em específico. Com o coração batendo mais rápido que a batida da música ele deixou que seus olhos viajassem pela multidão. Lá estava seu objeto de desejo, rindo e bebendo uma cerveja, os olhos azuis na fogueira.

Steve grunhiu e jogou a garrafa vazia no chão, atraindo mais atenção do que desejava, incluindo os olhares de Billy, que ele decidiu ignorar ao se desencostar do carro e seguir em direção a um grupo de meninas que soltavam risadinhas para ele, entre elas estava Madaleine, que ele logo reconheceu sendo a menina agarrada na jaqueta de Billy. Os lábios dela ainda estavam úmidos e vermelhos e Steve imaginou se eles teriam o gosto de Billy, ele atravessou o grupo e parou na frente de Madaleine, que sorriu lascivamente para ele e o puxou pela jaqueta preta, Steve se deixou levar ouvindo os gritinhos das amigas quando Madaleine se encostou em uma árvore, colocando uma das pernas entre as pernas de Steve. Os olhos dele não haviam desviado dos lábios da menina nem por um minuto e ele não se deu tempo para pensar novamente ou nas consequências, ele apenas se abaixou e a beijou. Os lábios dela eram macios e tinham gosto de cerveja, coisa que ele sabia que Madaleine não havia bebido, essa informação o havia deixado feliz. Ele abraçou a cintura da menina e a trouxe para mais perta, deixando que sua língua pegasse qualquer sabor masculino de sua boca, aos poucos Steve foi sentido um perfume que não pertencia a Madaleine, era colônia de Billy, a mesma que ele havia sentido na casa dos Byers. Sua outra mão subiu pelas costas da menina e pegaram o cabelo dela, muito grosso, muito enrolado, mas se ele fechasse bem os olhos poderia imaginar que eram mechas loiras que se enroscavam em seu pulso. As mãos dela eram pequenas mas faziam um bom trabalho em agarrar Steve nos lugares certos, quando a perna no meio das suas subiu e o joelho dela arrastou em sua virilha, Steve gemeu. Ele não era do tipo de gozar nas calças por causa de um beijo, mas havia algo na forma como agora o perfume de Billy também estava em sua jaqueta que o excitava e ao mesmo tempo que seu estômago revirava de medo, seus instintos gritavam por mais.

Ele a acompanhou quando ela o empurrou mais a fundo na floresta, tão longe que ele não conseguia mais ouvir a música, somente uma batida fraca. Ela o encostou na árvore e perguntou no ouvido de Steve se ele estava pensando na mesma coisa que ela. Ela na realidade não fazia a menor ideia do que ela estava pensando, mas a boca da menina já estava novamente na sua e as mãos dela já estavam dentro de suas calças. Steve esperou, era basicamente um modus operandis de toda festa na fogueira, as meninas arrastavam alguns caras para mais longe, os chupavam e voltavam se achando pelo enorme feito. Steve não iria negar, estava na realidade bem longe disso. Então quando Madeleine se ajoelhou na grama, Steve fechou os olhos e a ajudou a abrir a braguilha da calça.

Ele estava nervoso, se ele se concentrasse bastante, poderia sentir o perfume em sua jaqueta, o gosto de cerveja barata nos lábios, ele não conseguia imaginar Billy de joelhos por ele, mas gostaria. Ele se arrependeria profundamente na próxima manhã dos pensamentos que estava tendo, mas no momento ele não poderia se importar menos. Ele sentia a língua dela em sua cabeça, a menina sabia o que estava fazendo, ele se perguntou se ela havia feito a mesma coisa com Billy antes e somente o pensamento fez com que seu ventre ardesse com excitação.

O barulho de um animal na floresta chamou sua atenção, mas ele não abriu os olhos, tentou acalmar o coração, ele estava levando tempo demais, daqui a pouco a menina cansaria e desistiria. Steve abaixou a mão e pegou algumas mechas de cabelo, mas quando ele abriu os olhos para mandá-la parar, qualquer palavra ficou presa em sua garganta.

O barulho na floresta não era um animal.

Steve gemeu baixinho e isso pareceu de incentivo para a menina, os dedos de Steve ficaram mais fortes em seu cabelo e ele guiou a cabeça da menina para mais perto, sentindo o calor de sua garganta. Um som gutural saiu de seus lábios, mas mesmo com o rubor que cruzava seu rosto e os olhos semicerrados, Steve Harrigton não desviou os olhos de Billy Hargrove nenhum segundo.

O menino estava apoiado em uma árvore de frente para Steve, braços cruzados sobre o peito musculoso, o suor escorria pelo seu pescoço e, deus, ele queria enterrar o rosto bem ali. Os olhos azuis pareciam zombar de Steve que gemia baixinho, não se importando muito com a menina aos seus pés. Steve sentia que ele estava cada vez mais perto e Billy não mexia um músculo, apenas parado e olhando. Steve gemeu mais alto e Billy levantou uma sobrancelha. Ele empurrou os quadris para frente e Madeleine soltou um barulho estranho, mas Steve não parou, seus olhos travaram nos olhos de Billy e ele continuou empurrando os quadris para frente, quando Steve sentiu o familiar calor descer pelas suas pernas e irradiar para o resto do seu corpo ele fechou os olhos, não conseguindo conter o orgasmo. Ele levaria um tapa na cara por não ter avisado nada para Madeleine, mas cada segundo havia valido a pena. Quando ele abriu os olhos Billy havia sumido e ele pensou que talvez fosse coisa de sua cabeça. Madeleine se levantou irritada e não disse nada, bufou insatisfatoriamente e começou a andar, Steve não a seguiu. Ficou parado até que as costas de Madeleine desaparecessem na escuridão, tentando retomar o fôlego. Ele não podia voltar para a festa, de maneira alguma. Ele não sabia nem como conseguiria voltar para a escola e encontrar Billy lá. Steve estava em um poço de vergonha que não conseguia mais voltar.

Ele estava de carona com Yankes, mas não queria falar com ninguém e queria ir para casa o mais rápido possível, então ele simplesmente pegou a trilha mais próxima e seguiu em direção a saída. Ele não queria enfrentar os pensamentos que se enrolavam dentro de sua cabeça, sabia muito bem que o único motivo de ele ter gozado era aquele maldito peito e aqueles malditos olhos. Steve sentiu as pernas tremerem com a lembrança e ele se apoiou em uma árvore. Se somente olhar para Billy já havia feito Steve se tremer, imagine se fosse a boca do menino ao invés da de Madeleine.

"Deus." Steve murmurou e passou os dedos pelo cabelo.

"É exatamente o que eles falam."

Steve pulou, quase tropeçando em uma raiz a sua frente.

"O que diabos tu ta fazendo aqui?" Steve perguntou virando o rosto para esconder a vergonha. Ele mordeu os lábios e continuou andando, sem vontade alguma de olhar para Billy, mas sabia que o menino o estava seguindo.

"Deus ou Diabo, Harrigton, escolha." Billy respondeu andando devagar atrás de Steve.

"Vai se foder."

Somente a risada de Billy e os passos de Steve eram ouvidos, ele tentava controlar a respiração, mas era um pouco difícil.

"Ta me seguindo, Hargrove?" Steve finalmente parou e se virou, mantendo os olhos altos no rosto de Billy.

"Eu gostei do que eu vi, Harrington." Billy respondeu, se aproximando de Steve, a camisa azul continuava aberta, mostrando mais de seu peito que Steve gostaria de admitir. Billy sorria.

"Madeleine é realmente muito bonita." Steve respondeu dando um passo para trás.

 _É exatamente o que eles falam._

"Seja homem, Harrington." Billy disse se aproximando ainda mais, Steve tentou manter uma distância plausível entre eles, mas Billy não parecia gostar desse plano. Ele precisava fazer algo sobre aquilo, ele não estava gostando da forma como o seu coração estava batendo ou de como sua respiração estava descompassada. Ele precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível e ele não queria que Billy visse em seus olhos aquilo que Steve estava querendo esconder desde que havia visto aquela maldita faixa exposta de pele na casa de Will Byers.

Queria esconder que o suor que escorria em suas costas era um nervosismo que ele não sentia desde que havia fodido Nancy pela primeira vez.

Steve queria…

"Isso é algo que tu não entende muito bem, não é Hargrove?" Ele disse, mas o sorriso de Billy não mudou.

"Ah, sim, pois eu sou bicha." Ele respondeu, Billy levantou as mãos para os botões ainda fechados de sua camisa e os abriu um por um. Steve havia parado naquele momento, os olhos castanhos seguindo os dedos hábeis de Billy. A trilha estava escura, tão escura que os olhos azuis pareciam brilhar, os pés de Steve não o obedeciam, ao invés de o levarem para a saída do lago, ele havia entrado novamente na floresta, Billy o seguia, a camisa já solta deixando todo seu abdômen à mostra. Steve engoliu em seco e passou a língua nos lábios secos e rachados.

Inconfundivelmente…

"Vem aqui." Billy disse se apoiando em uma árvore, esticando a mão em direção a Steve.

"Não."

Steve precisava…

Seu corpo o traiu e ele deu um passo para frente, em direção a mão de Billy.

"Eu sei que tu quer."

"Tu não sabe nada sobre mim." Steve tentou dizer mas sua voz falhou, ele chegou mais perto, já conseguia sentir o perfume de Billy, já conseguia sentir o calor que emanava do seu corpo e já conseguia sentir os tremores em sua perna.

"Sei tudo sobre isso aqui." Steve estava a um palmo de distância de Billy, notou que era mais alto que ele e que os olhos de Billy eram esverdeados. "Já estive nessa mesma posição." Billy tinha uma cicatriz no queixo, um segundo furo na orelha. "Seja homem, Harrington."

Steve queria lutar contra o próprio corpo, queria se jogar para o lado e esquecer o que ele realmente queria. Queria dar um soco na cara de Billy e correr, mas o que ele fez foi se encostar no corpo musculoso de Billy, o que ele fez foi finalmente se deixar levar pelo perfume de Billy e enterrar o rosto do pescoço macio, ele sentiu a risada de Billy em seu rosto, as mãos dele rodeando a sua cintura, a jaqueta jeans arrastando na pele do seu braço. As mãos de Billy subiam e desciam em suas costas, um carinho que Steve não fazia ideia que podia ser tão bruto, ele tinha seus dedos na jaqueta jeans, agarrando firmemente o material, como se aquela fosse a última chance de sentir aquilo na sua vida. E era, pelo o que ele lembrou de Marla, Billy não ligava uma segunda vez para as garotas, não havia de ser diferente com os caras.

Ele estava com medo, com medo de ser visto por alguém, com medo de ser motivo de chacota na escola, ele estava com medo dos próprios anseios e desejos. Mas ele queria tanto, queria muito. Steve naquele momento se lembrou de Nancy, se lembrou de como ele nunca havia sentido essa excitação com ela, se perguntou se Nancy estava sentindo essa excitação com Jonathan nesse exato momento.

"Você é tão quente." Ele murmurou contra a pele de Billy, e arrastou o nariz pela sua clavícula. Novamente ele sentiu a risada de Billy em seu corpo. "Eu não estou dizendo que você é sexy, Hargrove, você é realmente quente."

"O que tu quiser, Steve."

Steve travou no lugar, seu nome saiu da boca de Billy como se fosse um sibilar, Billy estava sussurrando, mantendo a voz baixa por um motivo.

"O que eu quiser?" Ele perguntou levantando o rosto, encostando sua testa na testa de Billy, da mesma forma como seus joelhos se encostaram naquela noite. "E se eu quiser que tu me deixe em paz?"

"Ninguém ta te prendendo, Steve." Billy deixou as mãos deslizarem nas costas de Steve. "Tu ta com medo, eu já estive com medo." Os olhos azuis caíram para os lábios de Steve, que estavam entreabertos, respirando fundo. "Não tem nada de errado."

"Não é o que as pessoas dizem." Steve disse correndo os dedos pelo peito de Billy, sentindo a textura macia da pele, um gemido escapou dos lábios de Billy quando Steve desceu a mão pelo abdômen de Billy, curioso como uma criança ao descobrir algo novo.

"Foda-se as pessoas."

"Faz alguma coisa." Steve disse se encostando ainda mais no corpo de Billy, notando que apesar da reação do seu corpo e da forma apertada como sua calça estava, Billy não estava do mesmo jeito. Steve se sentia um adolescente de quatorze anos.

Os braços de Billy voltaram para a sua cintura, segurando o menino firme contra seu corpo, Billy afastou o rosto do rosto de Steve e o observando por alguns segundos. Steve sabia o que viria em seguida e ele não mentiria para si mesmo dizendo que não queria.

Steve queria inconfundivelmente beijá-lo.

Quando os lábios macios de Billy encostaram nos dele, Steve achou que fosse explodir, algo nele pareceu se expandir e voltar com a mesma força, ele sentiu Billy ficar tenso e então ele estava descobrindo algo que ele nunca em sua vida achou que iria descobrir. Beijar um homem não era muito diferente de beijar uma mulher, era mais grosseiro e mais bruto, mas nada muito diferente. Beijar um homem, claro, era perigoso, o que fazia toda a experiência mais excitante, ele queria mais, queria provar mais e quando ele abriu os lábios e deixou que sua língua vagasse pelo lábio inferior do outro menino, Billy gemeu. Steve sentiu que nunca mais seria o mesmo.

Ele aprofundou o beijo e mudou sua posição, agarrou os quadris de Billy, forçando seu ventre contra o dele, Billy sentiu o que estava acontecendo e se deixou levar, passando os braços no pescoço de Steve e o prendendo em um abraço. Billy que até então era o caçador tremeu nos braços de Steve e ele adorou.

Steve estava errado, afinal, beijar um homem era muito diferente do que beijar uma mulher.

Era muito melhor.

Ele enterrou os dedos na pele de Billy e sentiu a ereção do menino contra a sua, os dois gemeram em suas línguas e sua pele, era tudo muito novo para Steve e ele estava aproveitando enquanto podia. A falta de ar se tornou impossível de ignorar e Steve começou a mover seus quadris, lentamente, ambos arfavam com força.

"Porra." Billy soltou perto da sua orelha, uma língua serpenteou pela pele macia atrás de seu pescoço, os lábios de Billy se fecharam e ele sentiu o que seria um chupão pela manhã. "Eu quero te chupar."

Steve riu de nervoso. Ele não sabia o que responder, não sabia o que dizer para um homem depois disso. Meninas não falavam, elas apenas se ajoelhavam e o resto ficava implícito. Nancy não tinha boca suja, não oferecia isso, nunca diria isso. Steve não sabia o que dizer, então não disse nada, ele apenas apertou ainda mais seu pau contra o de Billy e respirou fundo, ele não aguentaria muito de todo jeito.

Quatorze anos novamente.

"Eu não sei o que te dizer." Steve respondeu sinceramente, beijando o pescoço a sua frente, deixando trilhas de saliva que ele logo beijava novamente, sentia o arrepio da pele de Billy em sua língua e ele adorou a sensação.

"Eu não quero que você diga merda nenhuma." Billy se esfregou mais ainda em Steve e fechou os olhos, apoiando a cabeça na árvore atrás de si. Steve beijou o pomo de adão, beijou a base de seu pescoço, desceu os beijos molhados pelo peito de Billy, quando seus lábios passaram perto de um dos mamilos do menino, Steve olhou para cima, Billy sorria, o sorriso mais sincero que Steve já havia visto. Era como se Billy estivesse esperado aquilo por tanto tempo, como se ele quisesse aquilo com tanta força que não conseguia manter a pose. "Faz o que tu quiser." A voz saiu rouca e pesada. Steve não sabia o que queria fazer, ele queria tanta coisa na realidade que não sabia como começar e fazer algo sobre isso. Ele fechou os lábios sobre seu alvo e chupou com força. Billy arqueou as costas e gemeu novamente. Porém assim que Steve havia tomado a decisão de abrir a calça que tanto o incomodava o calor do corpo de Billy sumiu.

Ele foi empurrado com força para trás, quase tropeçando em um galho, Steve abriu a boca para protestar, mas uma voz distante gritando o nome de Billy chamou sua atenção.

"Eu vou levar ele de volta para a praia." Billy disse rapidamente começando abotoar a camisa. Steve via em seu rosto uma preocupação sincera e arrumou o cabelo. "Me espera aqui."

Billy saiu correndo sem olhar para trás. Assim que chegou na trilha ele abriu os braços e gritou algo que Steve não prestou atenção.

Ele havia beijado um menino. Ele havia beijado um menino e esse menino era Billy. Billy, que havia quebrado a cara de Steve nem dois meses atrás.

Steve não era queer, ele não podia ser, ele amava Nancy, ele adorava beijá-la e abraçá-la. Adorava comer ela também. Então porque diabos ele estava sem fôlego, com uma ereção muito mais do que doída nas calças e desejando que Billy não tivesse ido embora?

Mas ele iria voltar. Ele havia dito para Steve esperar.

Steve estava tremendo, Billy voltaria com o carro, com toda certeza, ofereceria uma carona para Steve e eles parariam em qualquer esquina para continuar o que ele haviam começado. Steve não tinha certeza se era isso que ele queria, quer dizer ele sabia exatamente o que ele queria.

 _Eu quero te chupar._

Steve não tinha como retribuir. Ele mal sabia como tocar em um pau que não fosse o dele. Steve agarrou os próprios cabelos nervosamente. Ele não teria outra chance, Marla havia dito que Billy não repetia figurinha.

Steve então decidiu que ele já havia tido muito por uma noite e rapidamente pegou a trilha, se arrependendo assim que estava muito longe do ponto de encontro deles, ele esperava que a qualquer momento o carro de Billy aparecesse.

Ele ouviu o ronco do camaro, distante, porém chegando cada vez mais perto, ele não se virou, não tinha coragem. O camaro passou reto por Steve, não diminuiu a velocidade e fez uma curva brusca no final da trilha, sumindo na estrada.

Steve entendeu o recado e lutando contra o grito de frustração, seguiu seu caminho para casa.

xx

 _"Você conversou com o conselho escolar?"_

 _"Eles me deram um papel pro meu pai assinar."_

 _"Ele assinou?"_

 _"Sim, já deixei com sua secretária."_

 _"Isso é ótimo, Billy."_

 _"Ele me bateu mesmo assim."_

 _"Eu percebi pelas marcas no seu pescoço."_

 _"Isso não foi meu pai."_

 _"Você arranjou um namorado?"_

 _"Ah, Donna, um namorado? Eu?"_

 _"Oh, Billy. Você continua o mesmo."_

 _"Não mesmo."_

 _"Quer falar sobre?"_

 _"Não."_

 _"E sobre seu namorado?"_

 _"Ele não é meu namorado."_

 _"Mas você gosta dele."_

 _"Ele me chamou de bicha, só quis mostrar que ele também era."_

 _"Todo mundo é queer pra você."_

 _"Pessoas perdem o tempo delas escolhendo pessoas."_

 _"Mas você gosta dele."_

 _"Gostar é uma palavra muito forte, Donna."_

 _"Então o que você sente?"_

 _"Ódio."_

Continua…

Eventualmente.

Eu acho.


End file.
